Textured yarns for the manufacture of carpets, for example, are, of course, well known in the art. These yarns are conventionally prepared by a process known as the skein-autoclave bulk heating setting process. This process includes the steps of skeining a two or more ply twist yarn, steam tumbling the yarn and then subjecting the yarn to the action of steam in an autoclave at an elevated temperature. The yarn is then dried and expanded in any well known manner and then rewound from the skein into a package. The steam tumbling step serves to develop the latent bulk in the yarn while the autoclaving step sets the developed bulk and the twist in the single end of the yarn. Yarn produced by this method presently represents the quality standards which has been previously processed to impart latent bulk thereto through a first heating zone to develop the latent bulk in the yarn, thence through a second heating zone wherein the yarn is heated to a substantially higher temperature in the second heating zone than in the first heating zone and then a cooling zone to set the yarn. A false twist is imparted to the yarn while the yarn is in the second heating zone and the cooling zone.